


What happens on the seven seas

by andiyangi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiyangi/pseuds/andiyangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU, Tony is taken by the 10 Rings so Steve joins the Navy to go after the pirates that took him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Captain Rogers,” a small brunette man approached him, “The Lieutenant says he has news for you, if you would join him in his quarters at your convenience sir.”

The Captain glanced briefly at the man and nodded his acknowledgement, “I’ll be along shortly.” The deck hand backtracked out of his office. He filed away the maps he had been staring at and making little headway on, and stood to join his lieutenant.

Barnes laughed when Steve forgot to duck for the door way and hit the top of his head, “It never gets old that you forget that you’re tall,” Bucky said, poorly trying to contain his laughter.

“When you spend the first two decades of your life under five feet it makes sense that sometimes you forget that you’re not that small anymore, Barnes.” Steve stood at attention across the room from the younger man and Bucky shot him a puzzled look.

“Just us, Steve,” He crossed the room and rested his hand on best friend’s shoulder, “We received word from HMS-“

“Rhodes?” Steve interrupted.

Bucky took a deep breath, “Yeah, says the 10 rings have made their first attack in a couple years, and it was on a Stark ship, headed to the main land from the orient” Steve moved toward a chair before he collapsed. The memories hit him like a train, and he saw those brown eyes that haunt him at night with the mischievous glint that he hasn’t seen in three years. Steve turned lost eyes on Bucky. “Steve?” Bucky asked quietly, “You with me, man?”

“Yeah, I’m good Buck. Anything else to report?” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fend off the inevitable headache.

“The pirates sank the ship, no one was taken, no one was hurt. The pirates actually evacuated the ship onto the life rafts, they pilfered some valuables, likely to sell off, and sent the ship ablaze.” Bucky looked up from the report on his desk.

“Doesn’t seem like their usual style,” Steve commented absently.

“All accounts say that the 10 rings has a new leader, seems his style is vastly different from good ole Raza that liked to ransom people off then not return them. This guy doesn’t take anyone hostage, and it seems these pirates went out of their way to make sure that the passengers aboard the ship were not harmed in any way. All descriptions we’ve received from the survivors of the vessel are making it look like this new leader got rid of everyone and started fresh with a new everything, just taking the 10 rings mantle, here,” Bucky help out a wanted poster, “This, again from all accounts reliable and otherwise, say this is the new captain of the ship Ironsides.”  
Steve took the image from Bucky, taking in every detail of his new enemy. “What happened to the Mandarin?”

“According to Rhodey, it’s the same ship but she’s faster than before with improvements that Obbie has only been saying might be possible. His opinion is that Tony is not only alive but they’re having him improve the ship. Only one man is smart enough to do those kinds of improvements to a ship as old as the Mandarin.”  
As soon as the words left his mouth his best friend and captain engulfed him in a hug, “Tony is alive!” Steve exclaimed breathlessly.

“Just like Rhodey said three years ago- it’s going to take more than pirates to get our Tony,” Bucky called after Steve. Steve was already gone, headed top side to change course, leaving the door to Bucky’s quarters hanging open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've met the Imperial Navy, or a couple of them at least let's talk about some pirates now.

 

     Peter made his way up to the hawk’s nest with great speed and agility, a bag gripped between his teeth. He climbed into the nest carefully trying not to startle its other occupant.

  
      “Clint?” He said softly. The blonde man shot around and Peter held his hands up. “Darce says it’s about damn time you came down and… other things…”  He felt the blush rise on his cheeks.

  
      Clint let out a rough laugh, “You are the worst pirate ever with that blush, Pete.”

  
      “Dad said to tell him when you’re being mean to me!” Peter grumbled.

  
      “No!” Clint exclaimed, throwing himself over the edge of the nest, “Not the almighty wrath of dad!” He barked out another laugh before heading down the ropes to the deck.

  
      “Shut-up Hawkeye!” Peter shouted down after him.

  
      “Don’t you forget it kid, I’m why we call it a Hawk’s nest.” He called back up.

  
      Peter readied himself for his turn in the nest, he pulled out some of his paints and took a look out at the vast ocean empty save the mighty Ironsides.

  
      Clint dropped the last ten feet onto the deck and was wrapped up in two slender arms. “Don’t be so mean to the kid babe,” his fiancé said softly.

  
       “There is no way you heard what we were talking about,” He said gruffly.

  
      “Don’t have to,” Darcy said with a smile, spinning him around to face her, “You’re always teasing him, if I was anyone else on this ship that cared less about your wellbeing I would be half way to the captain’s quarters.” She kissed his cheek.

  
      “Aww, Darce, that Captain knows I’m just toughing him up. You’re the one that made him blush. He couldn’t even repeat whatever it is you told him, I’m hoping it was dirty and not just something silly that Peter only thought was dirty like the last time.”

  
      “I guess you’ll have to wait to find out, that Captain really does need you. So you can tell him yourself what you and webhead talked about.”

  
      Clint couldn’t stop the full body shudder, their Captain had been very protective of the boy since they had found the kid floating in the ocean barely clinging to life less than a year ago. The old Captain Raza was going to leave him to die it was that decision that had the captives rioting, and by sheer number they over took the crew. Their Captain had jumped into the ocean without a second thought to keep the kid’s head above water, while his fellow rioters sent down a lifeboat to haul them back up. He stayed by the kid’s side until he woke up and in the past year he had become something of a father to the adventurous boy. Anyone who treated the kid poorly had to swab the deck.

  
      Clint unceremoniously threw open the Captain’s office door with a hollered, “Oh Captain!”

  
      To his credit the Captain barely glanced up. “I hate it when you call me Captain,” he said sourly, returning his attention to the papers on his desk. “I just wanted to let you know I was planning on sending you and Darcy state side to sell off the crap we got from that miserable pile of-“

  
      “Tony, no need to insult her, it wasn’t her fault she was poorly crafted,” Clint interrupted, “She's with Davy Jones now.”  
     

     He brunette rolled his eyes, and Clint took a moment to survey his appearance. He looked exhausted, there were deep purple bags under the young man’s eyes and creases that aged him. The clothes that he had tailored for himself after taking the Captain’s title hung a little looser, and his hair, which was always was wreck, looked worse than normal.

  
      “Tony,” Clint said softly, realizing he had lost his Captain’s attention. Unfocused brown eyes found his own, “Don’t beat yourself up over this.”

  
      “I was so close Clint, if I hadn’t fucked up we could all be on our way back home.” Tony buried his face in his hands. “You and Darcy could get your lives back, start a family where there are actual doctors that know how to deliver babies, Thor and Jane could take Ironsides and go find his brother, Nat could go back to whatever the hell she was doing before she took up scaring my crew to death as hobby.”  
Clint snorted, “True, and you Tony? Tell me you won’t miss this, us, or family. You’ve thought about his a lot I can tell. What are you going to do after you take down your old company?”

  
      “Start over. Give Peter a real life that doesn’t rely of thieving to put food in our stomachs. Shave.” He added with a laugh.

  
      “You look good with the beard thing Tony, makes you look sophisticated.”

  
      Tony rubbed his hand absently over his goatee, “But he won’t know it’s me, was never any good at growing facial hair before, and since pirates weren’t really keen on letting me shave the beard was kind of a forced thing. I just styled it to look less like me,” Clint shot him an unamused look, “OK so Natasha styled it.”

  
      “Like you won’t recognize him first, you almost got yourself killed protecting that picture you have of him. And those eyes,” Clint put a hand to his forehead to dramatize swooning, “Bluer than any stretch of sky, more beautiful than sapphires-” He broke off in a choked laugh when a wad of paper hit him on the head, “You need to be taking care of yourself Tony, or picture boy is never going to recognize you with or without your facial hair.”

  
      Tony rolled his eyes again, but there was more light to them and that was enough for Clint, “How’s the sea faring?” he asked.

  
      “Clear for days likely. The way the wind and sky are looking I would say we have about three days if clear sailing before a small storm. Nothing major, certainly nothing to worry about with _Ironsides_.”

  
      Tony nodded absently, “Would you take Peter on land with you? He seems restless, looks like this boat just isn’t big enough for him.”

  
      “That’s why we let him up in the hawk’s nest every once in a while.” Clint said playfully, “While we’re on land we’ll see about getting some real food, you needn’t stay cooped up on board to atone for some sin that no one thinks you committed.”

  
      “I will take your words under advisement, but will ultimately be ignoring them.” Tony smiled playfully, but added more seriously, “Thank you for the concern, Clint.”

  
      “But of course- Captain!” He hurriedly shut the door before Tony could get his hands on something heavier than paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the Imperial Navy gang get together to get through some of the tough questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys can't tell I'm new to ao3 so I'm still figuring out the formatting stuff and playing around with what I like, my goal with this fic is to update weekly so check back on Mondays! I got some time to myself this weekend so I'm putting this one up a little early and if I have some more time on Monday I will post the regular chapter :) I have no idea how long it is going to be but I do have an idea about where it is going.

Chapter 3  
      With the return of the 10 Rings the majority of Her Majesties armada was on high alert, ships were brought to port individually and briefed on how to handle the new wave of activity on the seas. The _Liberty_ and _War Machine_ excluded; having a long history in dealing with pirates.  
      “It’s good to be back on land again!” Bucky leapt from the boat to the docks without warning.  
Steve chose a more civilized manor, waiting for the boards to be placed down before joining his Lieutenant. “You know we’re only here for supplies, right?” He asked, amused when Bucky shot him a glare.  
      “You’re a right buzzkill, you know that Steve.” Bucky muttered, following the Captain to their friend Rhodey just a few paces away talking with some tradesmen.  
Steve just rolled his eyes, “Captain Rhodes,” He held out a hand for Rhodey.  
      “Captain Rogers,” Rhodey shook his hand and pulled him into a hug, “Sea been treating you well Steve?”  
      The taller man shrugged. “Been rather uneventful for us, not nearly as exciting as things have been for you I hear.”  
      The trio picked up walking into town, bidding the tradesmen farewell. The bright blues and reds of their uniform coats stood out in the small port town. Bucky and Rhodey walked a few paces ahead of Steve talking animatedly. He gave a soft sigh, three years ago would have found him in the same spot, Bucky and Rhodey talking about women and boats with Steve a few paces behind with Tony. Tony beside Steve, an arm wrapped around Steve’s bicep since he had had one too many at whatever sendoff was going on, probably his own. The engineer had always been apprehensive about sailing, for no logical reason, he designed ships for a living! Yet just before leaving on a ship even on a few days trip Tony would always drink a little more than he should have. Steve never questioned it and let them man lean on his smaller frame. He passed by a shop window and saw his current appearance. Since then he had gotten the growth spurt Tony had always said was coming.  
 _‘How could you possibly know that?’ Steve had asked once._  
 _Tony shook his head, ‘Genius- remember?’_  
 _‘Right, genius, how could I ever forget?’_  
      Steve shook his head the past three days had been nothing but reliving memories of Tony, unfortunately also reliving possibly the worst night of Steve’s life. He shook away the knot forming in his stomach, which always accompanied thoughts of that night, reminding him what he could have and should have done to keep his best friend with him. Steve fought to keep control of his breathing and from the mirrored looks of concern he wasn’t doing very well.  
      “I’m fine,” The blonde lied.  
      Bucky snorted, “Yeah right.” At 24 Bucky was the youngest in their band of misfits, Steve was a year older and Tony and Rhodey led the bunch separated by a few short months of each other at 27. Despite Obbie’s protests about ‘Lord Anthony’ being seen with ‘common filth’ the four had been fast friends and nearly inseparable since childhood. None more the Tony and Steve. Steve had lived with Tony since his early years and attended all of the private lessons with Tony, since the older child was much more petulant and would find other ways to entertain himself during his lessons. Steve balanced him out and kept him in check, and he had nowhere else to go after his mother died. Bucky was the son of Maria, Tony’s mother, seamstress, and Rhodey had been a stable boy until Tony had forced him into the Navy, doing the same to Bucky when he turned 18.  
      “He’s thinking about Tony again,” Bucky said with a laugh.  
      “When isn’t he thinking about Tony?” Rhodey countered.  
      “When I’m thinking about how best to knock your two heads together and walk away unscathed,” Steve met their gaze unafraid. Bucky broke out laughing and a grin spread across Rhodey’s face. “So what more can you tell us on the new 10 Rings and their ship Ironsides?”  
      “The whole crew is new from what I can tell, no one has seen them before in the pirating world, and the captain was seen only briefly by one of my deck hands. The passengers on board the ship that was attacked said he boarded after they were already being moved towards the life boats and only caught quick glimpses of him. His crew however, we got some really good wanted posters for them. There were no prisoners or hostages, as I said before, all they did was loot some stuff turn the ship upside looking for things and then sent the ship ablaze. Aside from really pissing off Obadiah and setting back some shipments the vessel was the only real casualty.”  
      “So you got posters for the pirate crew?”  
      “We did,” Rhodey nodded, “And none of our pirate moles, no one we know underground has seen them before. We ask around about the 10 Rings and no one has a thing to say, they’re in the wind. But we docked here since it’s a known pirate hole big enough to attract a buyer for some of the loot but small enough to not have much attention. I probably should have told you beforehand to dock one town over and ride up here, but I don’t think one Naval vessel will scare away someone like the 10 Rings if they come around.” Rhodey laid out the wanted posters.  
      “What if they’re not pirates,” Steve said softly, pushing one of the images forward to Bucky, “Isn’t this the Baron’s daughter that got taken a few years ago? After he paid the ransom she was never returned, we always assumed she had been killed by them, what if they made her a pirate?”  
      “The Lewis girl, I remember her,” Bucky said, “If she was a captive, and these other pirates have also never been seen before-” Bucky trailed off, studying the other posters before him.  
      “Is there a possibility that these guys are captives, being forced to do this?” Steve asked for him.  
      “Why? The 10 Rings has never been short on men before, why turn their captives? And how did they turn these captives to do their bidding? If they were captives that would certainly explain why there were no casualties or kidnappings.”  
      “It has been a while since the last 10 Rings attack, maybe they have been torturing them.” Bucky shuddered at the thought well aware of the torture techniques used by pirates on their captives.  
      Steve put a firm hand on his shoulder, “Or maybe the captain was a hostage as well.”  
      “It’s been over a year since the last 10 Rings attack, why now? Why is this new crew keeping the old mantle? Why remain on the seas after being captive for so long? Two years for this Lewis girl, three for Tony, who we know did not go quietly, and all these other people, why not get back on land and go back to their families?” Bucky ran his hand agitatedly through his hair. “What is end game for these guys?”  
      Steve sighed, and looked over at Rhodey who stood up, “If we’re going to be asking the tough questions we’re going to need something to eat.”  
      The young Captain was too lost in thought, trying to get some answers to the questions that Bucky posed. Where did Tony fit into all of this? Was he just an engineer for them? Steve studied the wanted posters Bucky had given him before, but none of the pirates looked like Tony. If the hostages had taken ship and were now masquerading as pirates was Tony going along with it? A pint was placed by his elbow and he managed a small smile for the barmaid.  
      “I ordered for you Steve,” Rhodey gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder, “What’s going on in that big head of yours?” Steve grabbed the other Captain’s hand before he could get it into his hair.  
      “Under the working assumption that these are captives? Who is running this show? A lesser pirate that was waiting for his chance to rise in ranks? Another captive? Where does Tony factor into all of this, they attacked one of his company ships; I’m sure he had something to say about that.”  
      “You need to see that ship Steve, when you see it you will understand where Tony fits in. Maybe not the whole picture, Ironsides is true to her name, and only Tony could improve on ship as old as that one, let alone get the metal working for it done. As long as Tony is useful, they have to keep him around to repair the ship. And as long as he remains useful he will remain safe.”  
      Steve smiled and for the first time that week it felt real to him, “Tony is always useful.”  
      “So what are land lovers doing pretending to be pirates? We need to try and figure out their end game, that way we can cut them off at the pass.” Bucky fell back into his chair.  
      “We need to get our hands on one of those captives to we can start working through these questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special Thanks to Superwholocked23 who can tell everyone this extra chapter is totally for them. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 10 Rings takes port to sell off their stolen items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is totally Monday here on the Eastern Seaboard and I was just so excited to post this one because next Monday is going to be so good guys.

Chapter 4

_Ironsides_ took anchor just out of view of the shore. Darcy, Clint and Peter disembarked on a smaller vessel with the stolen items and some trading items that Tony had given them. Tony paced restlessly on the upper deck. He felt a delicate hand on his shoulder and he stopped pacing, he was no longer surprised by his Lieutenant appearing out thin air.

     “Stop,” she said calmly.

     Tony sighed, Natasha was the only member of the original crew that had been spared. Tony respected her far too much for everything she had done for them during their time as captives.

     “It’s his first time on land since we found him Nat. I’m a little apprehensive.” Tony said through gritted teeth.

     “He’s 13 Tony. And he is with Clint and Darcy they love him like a part of the family. Would it make you feel better if I was on land with them, just in case? I’m sure there are things you need that they will not be able to get their hands on.”

     “Because they have morals,” Tony said with a chuckle.

     “Because they’re not pirates, none of you are,” She punched his arm playfully. “Though I might say you all have taken on the smell of pirates.”

     He scoffed, “Let me make you a list.”

     “Thank you _Captain.”_

     “I hate it when you guys call me that.” He said, leading the way to his office, “This is only a temporary situation.”

     “Don’t worry Tony we all say it with the upmost sarcasm,” Her bright red lips quirked up into a smirk, “Except for Thor, he doesn’t understand sarcasm. Everything he says in genuine.”

     “Jane is trying. Raza got way more than he bargained for when he took Thor. Remember those first few weeks where he kept protecting the fair maiden’s honor until the crew just left the women alone?” Natasha chuckled, taking the paper he held out to her. “Get yourself something nice.”

     “I always do Captain.”

     Tony took a seat at his desk and tried to force the worry out of his system. He reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out the fading image. A small blonde man with blue eyes smiled up at him, never changing. Three years was a long time to go without those comforting smiles that Tony had grown used to, the stern tone his voice took when Tony stayed up too late, and the general mother henning when he neglected to take care of himself. Tony barely felt like he was the same man that he was three years ago. What if Steve had changed? Or Tony changed too much?

     He dropped the picture back into the drawer, leaning back in his chair he felt a tear fall down his cheek, “So Yinsen, have I changed too much? You can’t change for the better and it not be a bad thing, right?”

     He couldn’t handle the deafening silence that answered him. The man who had sacrificed everything to save a few miscreants. Tony stood abruptly, the chair clattering to the floor behind him and went in search of something to fix.

* * *

 

    

     Clint and Darcy were almost always the pair that would go into to town to sell off the stolen items. The last ship they had taken. They were inconspicuous and could blend in almost anywhere. Clint had a background as a street performer and knew what to look for when looking to places to sell their stolen goods without raising red flags. Darcy was the daughter of an aristocrat whose ransom had only been half paid so she remained alive by making herself useful to the 10 Rings, telling them what values they could reasonably get for the goods they stole. That way she wouldn’t meet the same fate as the girls that got too old for the pirates.

      The pair split up for the first time since starting the pilfering, Clint wanted to spare their young charge any actual knowledge of the illegal things they did to survive. So Clint went off to sell what Tony and Darcy had promised him was valuable and of high fashion but looked like shit to him. Darcy reminded him of the acceptable values for each item before they parted.

      Darcy took Peter through the small town, taking the allowance the Captain had given her and window shopping until Peter was absolutely certain what he wanted to buy. She mused on how weird it felt to be in a dress again, as they were not exactly practical to wear to wear on board.

      “Peter,” Darcy said with disdain, again finding the boy looking at the black smith shop, the unused tools in the window had caught his eye early on, “Your father wants you to get something for yourself, not something for him. This trip is for you, so get something for yourself.”

      “I wish dad could have come along,” He said sullenly, kicking at the cobblestone.

      “You saw that ship in the harbor and know exactly why he can’t Pete. He would do anything for you, but highest on the priority list is keeping you safe,” She brushed a stray hair out of his face, “I saw that glint in your eye when we were at the art shop, I bet you need some supplies to finish that portrait you’ve been doing for Tony.”

      “How do you know about that?” The young boy demanded, a blush rose on his cheeks.

      “I know almost everything that goes on on that ship, and if I don’t know about it than you can bet Nat does. We talk sometimes, you know?”

      Peter mumbled something but before Darcy could make him repeat it a strong hand came to rest on her shoulder. “Miss Lewis?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

      She tensed out of instinct but then tried to calm her breathing and school her face into something less readable like Natasha had taught her. “I’m sorry,” She said in a calm voice, trying desperately to not sound like the upper-class woman she had been raised to be, “You must be mistaken.” Darcy forced her nerves down and turned to face the man to give him a pleasant smile. He was tall and blonde with deep blue eyes that looked concerned, she had never seen him before. For a fleeting moment he looked familiar, but once she saw the Imperial Navy uniform she knew there was no way she would have known him. Even before the 10 Rings Darcy had never been particularly sweet on Navy men. She took Peter’s hand in a vice like grip ready to bolt at any second should he question her further.

      “I do apologize ma’am,” His eyes softened, “Have a pleasant day.”

      “You too sir,” She loosened her grip on poor Peter’s hand and moved quickly past the officer, noticing as more joined him in the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of our Navy boys get together to discuss what is going on with 10 Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys Guardians of the Galaxy guys was freaking amazeballs, special thanks to my sister for reading this before she disappeared off to band camp.

     Steve watched the woman they had earlier noted was a member of the 10 Rings rush down the street a teenage boy in tow. “The 10 Rings are close. They must have needed supplies and, unfortunately for them, stopped here.” He informed Bucky, Rhodey, and Sam, Rhodey’s lieutenant, as they joined him outside the tavern.

     “How could you possibly know that?” Bucky demanded.

     “Miss Lewis and a young man just pushed past me, it’s a small time I’m sure we’ll catch a glimpse of them again.” Steve walked with no hurry down the same path the woman just had.

     “Or she could be headed back to their ship to warn their captain they need to move and fast,” Rhodey suggested.

     “Doubtful,” Bucky countered, “even if they wanted to get out of here the wind has been dead all day, that ship isn’t going anywhere.”

     “And she would have headed towards the pier, not away from it,” Steve pointed ahead, “She went this way. Aren’t we under the working assumption that most of the crew is doing this against their will?” He paused a moment, and added thoughtfully, “Why would she lie and tell me she was not Miss Lewis?”

     “Was she alone?” Sam asked from beside Rhodey.

     “There was a boy with her, real string bean of a kid. Professionally I think he would be with the pirates to make sure Miss Lewis does whatever it is they need from her.” He thought back to the young boy.

     “And personally?” Sam prompted.

     “I don’t think that kid could hurt a fly. I don’t even think he’s old enough to shave.” He looked like Tony did when we were young, Steve added to himself.

     “We all know what Miss Lewis looks like, we should probably split up to look for her.” Rhodey continued talking but Steve had stopped listening, running through where they pair could have gone, he had seen them go into a shop but his group was almost in the housing area of town and he hadn’t seen them yet. He was still thinking, lost in his own thoughts and that’s probably how he had wound up with Sam. Not that he had anything against Sam but it was more likely a joint effort by Bucky and Rhodey to not deal with him when he was brooding. If he had been paying attention he really wouldn’t have cared who he had been partnered with. Sam seemed vigilant enough, in the time Steve had been lost to his own thoughts Sam seemed to have no problems picking up the slack.

     “Sorry,” Steve said absently. Sam looked over at him quizzically. “For being distracted, I’m a little off my game today.” The blonde explained.

     “I can understand, this is the first lead you guys have gotten on the 10 Rings in a year and a half. No less it is definitely connected to the potential whereabouts of someone you care for. I’m not going to say I can empathize with you but I can certainly sympathize that you still have a lot of responsibility to your crew and the Navy, but also feel compelled to find your friend.”

     “I’m glad Rhodey has a lieutenant with emotions. He gets a little too black and white when it comes to the sea, he needs to be reminded that sometimes there is a gray area.” He smiled sincerely.

     “So talk me through this, the Lewis girls and the boy tell me what they were first doing when you first noticed them.”

     Steve thought back, “She was talking to the boy and I saw them from the side-“

     “How did they appear?”

     “Calm, when I approached her she tensed and put herself between me and the boy, as if I were going to take him?” He stopped and looked at Sam, “Why would she be afraid of me taking him?”

     “Being held against your will that long can change a person, what if she was keeping him away from you and not the other way around?”

     Steve stopped dead in his tracks, having spotted Miss Lewis and two others entering a small inn just down the road. He tapped Sam and pointed just as a blonde man went out of sight, “There were three of them, Miss Lewis, the young man, and an older man.”

     “Who should we take in, there’s only two of us…”

     “Ideally all three, but it is likely that one of them will get away. I want to try for Miss Lewis and the boy to see how they are related in all of this, if the boy is a captive we need to get them away from him.”

     “You’re the Captain,” Sam gestured for Steve to lead them in.

      Steve pushed open the bar door and took large silent steps to close the distance between himself and Miss Lewis, he grabbed her arm. He did not anticipate a fist colliding with his face, glancing over to see the boy had hit him and Sam had kicked him down to the ground, only a few second behind Steve. The young girl managed to wretch her arm from Steve’s grasp after stomping hard on his foot and shoving her free elbow into his chest. The blonde man that had followed them in pushed her further out of Steve’s way.

     “Clint!” She shouted at him, trying to regain her balance.

     Clint circled Steve, both waiting for the other to engage. “Get the hell out of here Darce!” He snarled, “Get Cap.” He took a shot from Steve to the shoulder, trying to push him out of the way to get her back. “Not so fast buddy, you don’t touch her like that again.”

     Steve shook his head, trying to quickly reassess the situation, Sam had the kid down leaving Steve and the pirate circling each other. The pirate moved to kick out Steve’s legs and the Captain jumped back and brought his elbow down on the shoulder he had previously landed a blow on. He hoisted the pirate off the ground by the collar of his shirt. A quick glance over at Sam seeing the boy being shackled. Steve brought his attention back to the blonde in his grasp, he was clearly in pain Steve shoved aside the guilt and delivered another blow, this time to the man’s stomach hoping that will keep the smaller man still while he secured the shackles on his wrists.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys I'm so sorry for not posting this Monday, I'm sure for some of you guys it is Monday BUT STILL no excuse! I'm just in so much pain and like high as a kite on pain pills after I screwed up my knee but don't worry this chapter was not written under the influence! But I'm sure you guys just want to know what Tony is up to....

     Darcy ran back to the docks without stopping, she barely contained her scream when a small hand grabbed her wrist, but another hand muffled the startled gasp that did escape. “It’s Natasha Darcy, calm down.” The younger woman tried to calm down, but quickly found she couldn’t. Her whole body shook and tears were spilling over, she leaned into Natasha from the sheer exhaustion. “Let’s get you back to the ship Darcy and you can tell me what happened.” Darcy just nodded quietly, letting the older woman lead her back to the boat that would take them to their ship.

     Tony met them on the bridge of the ship and quickly ushered the two women into his quarters. Darcy, still shaking, was being unnaturally quiet. “Navy,” she said quietly, “They got Clint and Peter,”

     “What else Darcy,” Tony asked softly, he took her hands in his.

     “There was an officer,” She took a deep breath and looked at her feet, there was no way she could face Tony and get through this, “he called me by name, I had never seen him before I don’t know how he knew me. But Peter and I lost him and met up with Clint, we were going to come back here but Clint said we needed to make sure we weren’t tailed first but that’s when they found us. The Captain grabbed me by the arm and Peter punched him right in the face,”

     Tony gave a short breathy laugh, “Of course he did. Such a gallant boy.”

     “Anything else?” Natasha asked.

     “Clint pushed me out of the Captain’s reach and told me to run and get you guys.”

     “What did they look like?”

     “The Captain was fair skinned blonde, tall and built like a tree, he was huge, the other guy looked like he was a lieutenant he had dark skin and really short hair he was smaller and extremely fast. I didn’t even see him until I was already on my way out. The blonde Captain had stopped me earlier in the day- Tony he knew who I was… He called me by name,” she took a shuddering breath. When Tony reached out to take her hand, she could feel the tears falling, “I should have just pulled us all and come back, and I’m so sorry Tony. I didn’t…”

     “Shh,” he said, swiping his thumb over her knuckles, “It’ll be alright, Darce. Clint can take care of himself and Peter is a really smart kid. You got away and that’s all that matters right now, because Tash and I can go back for our boys. I need you to stay on the ship and help get it ready to head out. We’re going to push things ahead a little bit. Once I’m on land I’m not stepping foot back on this ship until I have Obbie in lock up.”

     “What about us Tony?”

     “I will be more than happy to help you guys do whatever you want. If you want to sail off into the sunset together I will help make it happen, if you want to get married and settle down in the country side that can happen too, whatever you want, I owe you guys so much for helping me get through everything these past few years. But this is something I have to do on my own and once it’s all said and done we can sit down to a great feast, and assuming Thor doesn’t eat me out of house and home we can talk about what we want to do next as a family.”

     “What do you want us to do is what I meant,” Darcy said with a weak smile and glance between Tasha and Tony, “But it’s always good to know that you’re not just going to leave us high and dry when you’re rich again.”

     “I’m going to send Peter and Clint back to the ship. Once they board I want you guys out of here. Head to the cove and we’ll come get you.”

     “If you think those boys are going to be okay with that idea you are out of your mind.”

     “That is why no one is going to say anything until _after_ you guys are raising anchor without us.”

     “I hope you’re not thinking of letting Clint near the helm of the ship?” Darcy said after a moment’s hesitation.

     “I wouldn’t let the knuckle head near the stove,” Tony rolled his eyes, “Go ahead and get Thor, let him know we’re moving up the time table and I need him to take over for me.” He leaned forward to brush the tears out of her eyes, “I will get Clint back to you Darce; don’t let Peter do anything stupid while I’m gone though.”

     “Of course not Captain,” she laughed when Tony wrinkled his nose at the title.

     “I assume you have a plan to get them out,” Natasha spoke from behind Tony.

     “I always have a plan.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Son, are you or have you ever been held captive by the pirates known as the 10 Rings?” Steve sat across the room from the young boy. 

“I haven’t.” The boy said firmly. He looked up briefly to meet Steve’s eye when he spoke. He couldn’t have been older than 13. He was small, but then Steve had been small most of his life too so the kid could be older than he looked. He had dark eyes to match his dark hair but he appeared to be well fed, unlike the man they had in the actual holding cell. 

Steve thought a moment before asking, “So are you a pirate?” He knew he sounded skeptical.

The kid actually buried his head in his folded arms, “My dad says no,” he muttered sourly, upon realizing what he said he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click and buried his face deeper. 

“So your dad is a pirate but you are not,” The blonde continued conversationally. 

“What do you care?” The boy spat, “No matter what I say you’re not going to change your mind.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I know the expression you have. It’s the same one my dad gets when he is adamant that I’m not allowed to do something.”   
Steve smirked at the absent way the boy started to kick his legs when speaking about his father. It reminded him of a young Tony, sitting at his desk, already bored with his lessons kicking his legs and staring out the window. “And what are you not allowed to do?” Steve pushed himself off the wall and pulled out the chair adjacent the boy.

“Peter,” He said softly, “You keep leaving a pause at the end of your questions like you want to say my name but you don’t know what it is, it’s Peter. I’m not allowed to do a lot of things on the ship because my father is insistent that I will not grow up to be a pirate, he was a captive once and he risked his life saving me. He jumped into the ocean when the original 10 Rings threw me over board and left me to drown. No disrespect, but those people you are so quick to label pirates are the most humane and kind people I’ve ever come across. But I know that I am wasting my breath trying to tell you how great these pirates are.” Peter leaned back in his chair, sitting up for the first time and meeting Steve’s cool gaze. 

Steve nodded, “Do you know a captive named Tony?”

The boy tensed instantly and Steve saw anger flash in his eyes. Steve found himself wondering why. Peter spoke up, “I have nothing else to say to you, Captain.” 

Bucky opened the door to the office that Steve was in, “Steve,” He said softly. 

Sam behind him, more professionally, “Captain Rogers, Lieutenant Barnes, Captain Rhodes has something for you, if you like I’ll escort the boy to the holding cell.” 

Sam led Peter to the holding cell, the town was small enough that there only was one holding cell. “Hawkeye!” Peter rushed forward into his Uncle’s arms.

“Spidey,” He exclaimed, holding the boy protectively, glaring over him at Steve who was following behind Sam. “The Captain is going to come for you webhead, he’ll never let you down. You mean as much to him as the picture boy,”

“Hawkeye,” Peter interrupted, Steve watched as he whispered into the older man’s ear. Whatever he had said to him had Hawkeye’s expression changing to one of disbelief. 

“You’re looking for him?” Hawkeye asked hesitantly of Steve, “You’re looking for Tony Stark?”

Steve tried to school his excitement and thankfully Bucky spoke before Steve’s mind and mouth could betray him, “We never stopped pal.”

Peter tugged at his sleeve, “His name is Steve Rogers, Hawkeye, the other one is Barnes.” Hawkeye only stared. 

“What do you know about Tony?” Steve finally asked. 

“That he is fine, healthy, safe, and he is on a mission. The original crew was hired to take him by one of his own. He has plans to take them down.”

Steve had stopped listening. He felt his knees give from under him and found Bucky supporting his weight and a shaky breath left him. Bucky lowered him to the floor. The blonde took a firm grip on the younger man’s shirt and pulled him into a tight embrace, “Buck…he’s ok.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Tony break into the port prison to get back their boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totes doing a bonus chapter because I got so excited I wrote an extra chapter and I'm a week a head of schedule. A special thanks to everyone who has given kudos and commented, I super appreciate that.

     “Don’t be so tense Tony,” Natasha teased lightly. Natasha for her part was showing more excitement than she normally allowed herself. She was prepared to break her personal record for escaping naval custody. Her current record being a week.

     “Sorry, the Navy has my son and my face is plastered all over wanted signs,” he rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to be less tense until he is back on my ship headed the opposite direction from them.”

     “If you’re worried about the wanted posters than shave off that stupid excuse for a beard already. You would be less recognizable. I mean, it doesn’t change a thing about your bone structure but you would be surprised what people are willing to overlook for peace of mind.” She pushed a stray hair from his face, “If you run into Navy boy maybe he’ll try and save you from the big bad pirates.”

     Tony scoffed, “Steve wouldn’t actually join the Navy.” He took the straight razor she handed him anyways.

     “You are more important than your company Tony and we will be back on schedule before you know it.” She took the straight razor from his shaking hands.

     He sat in silence while she took off his carefully sculpted beard. “Nat,” he said softly, as she cleaned off the blade. “You are more than your ledger.”

     She smiled softly, a rare look on the pirate, “Charmer.” She pressed her lips to his freshly shaven cheek, “One day I might believe you.”

     “So are you ready to escape the Navy again?” Tony teased.

     “After I get the other half of that ridiculous facial hair off.”

     “I worked hard for that facial hair.” He muttered. But wisely shut his mouth as she put the straight razor to his neck.

     “Years of work gone just like this,” She took the blade away from his cheek and handed him a mirror. “You look just as young as the day they brought him on board.”

     “Are you calling me old?”

     “Experienced,” She corrected, “Now I’m ready to take on the Imperial Navy. And, of course, get you back your man cake.”

     He choked on a laugh, “I don’t think he was ever my man cake, Nat. As you have so politely reminded me on numerous occasions over the past few years.”

     Natasha and Tony packed light and made their way into the port town with the setting sun. If the Navy wanted a pirate so bad then they could have one. But they would be getting more than they had ever bargained for. They made their way through the empty streets, her captain following close behind him.

     “Most of these smaller port towns have a back entrance for moving prisoners. Stay quiet and be still, Tony.” They made their way around to the back and sure enough there was a small door. It was barely wide enough to fit a person from the front. They slipped in sideways and Tony sent a silent prayer that they hadn’t moved them into ship’s holding yet. It was so much harder to break into, not impossible, just harder to get people off of a ship.

     He let out a shaky breath as they came up on the holding cell and he saw Peter leaning against Clint. Nat threw a rock not so gently at Clint. She got him square between the eyes and he jolted awake.

     “Tash!” He whispered harshly, “Big news, huge and possibly bad the Navy, the Captains and Lieutenants that are holding us are looking for Tony. It’s that Rogers guys and one of them was named Barnes.”

     “Shit,” Tony swore, “that stubborn bastard joined the Navy.”

     “Dad?” Peter sat up tiredly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. There was a faint click of the lock coming undone that the door to the cell creaked open. Tony rushed in to Peter, taking the teen into his arms.

     “We need to get out of here you two, you know before-“

     “Too late.” Tony recognized an all too familiar voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony's first encounter in three years, how do you think it goes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be super busy tomorrow (Monday) my normal update day, so I'm posting now since I just got off work! Enjoy :)

     He was staring right at him, they were in the same room after all this time, and his _damn legs_ would not move him forward. What the hell? _He’s helping them escape, he has become one of them._ His brain supplied the unwanted information. Behind him Bucky and Sam were filing in and jumping into action since Steve wasn’t getting anything done. Tony had the pirate boy Peter behind him and was pushing him out the door. Finally his body got with the rest of him and surged forward, grabbing at Tony to try and keep him from getting out the door.

     Tony’s head snapped around and looked Steve square in the eye, “You have to let me go Steve,” He said softly.

     “I can’t let you go, not again.”

     “You have to, I can fix this. I just need a little more time.”

     “You’re…you’re one of them?” He didn’t want the conformation but he had to know.

     “I am, but it’s not what you think love. I promise if you let me go now then I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Anything you want, consider it yours.” Steve flinched at the pet name, but loosened his grip on Tony. “I can and will explain everything but right now I need to get Peter back to our family.”

     “You have to know that I would do anything for you, but I can’t Tony. I can’t just let you walk out of here.”

     Steve didn’t see it coming, Tony took hold of the hand keeping him from going out the door and pulled the larger man towards him, “I told you that you would get taller,” He said softly, inserting himself into Steve’s space. Tony kissed him softly at first, just a soft press of lips but as he slowly realized this could be the last kiss he might ever get from Steve he opened up and yielded to him. Tony held onto to him for dear life, giving everything he could to Steve; every hope, prayer, dream, thought that he might be able to get out of this without anyone dying. And when they broke apart- gasping for air Steve reaching out for his other half- Tony ran taking with him Steve’s will to fight.

     “I’m sorry.” 

* * *

 

     Sam wasn’t entirely sure of the history going on here. He was an outsider to a group that had been extremely close since they were children. Sam had heard only a handful of stories from Rhodey about some of the adventures that Tony had taken them on as kids. He only knew that as a Lieutenant he had orders to follow and his prisoners were getting away. So he tried to subdue the chaos that was unfolding around him. It appeared from where Sam was fighting off the blonde male prisoner that Steve was taking on a brunette, but as he realized they were making out he was so blindsided that blonde got him right in the jaw and forced him back against the wall. The captive made a break for it, leaving behind a red headed woman that Bucky had forced against a wall with her hands behind her back.

     “Will you take this one?” Bucky pushed the cuffed pirate towards Sam.

     “Sure thing, should we bother putting her in the cell?”

     “No, keep her close, she can use just about anything to get out of cuffs and cells,” Bucky nodded to how he had her cuffed. Her arms had been shackled but Bucky had taken an extra measure and bound her arms with rope as well at her elbows. She growled at Bucky as he passed them, “I’m going to get Rhodes, Steve is still in lala land over there. I don’t even want to know, but I know Rhodes will.”

     Sam nodded, knowing how his Captain was about rules and regulations he was going to want a full report on what had happened. He was also going to be pissed that he missed out on the fighting again.

     Bucky resolutely was not meeting the pirate’s eye, he was also trying not to meet Steve’s gaze but with much less success. Looking directly into her eyes was a show of weakness that would likely encourage him to spill every dark secret he had. Including that this was not his first encounter with this particular member of the 10 Rings.

     Steve did not share Bucky’s concern and met her unafraid gaze with his own steeled look, but it was Rhodes that broke first.

     “You’re his second in command?” he demanded, holding up the image of the captain.

     “Him? He was here a moment ago, I know you missed him, but I’m sure the others would recognize him just fine.” She said quietly.

     “Tony?” Bucky shouted alarmed. “Tony is your captain?” Three pairs of eyes were on the pirate so they didn’t notice when Steve glanced away with a panicked look.

     “You should know all about a change of heart, Barnes.” She looked away from Steve’s uncomfortable look now to glare at Bucky, “Tony is taking control of his life and company. You would do well to stay out of his way.”

     “He is my best friend you expect me to just lay off?” Steve demanded.

     “I hear you’re quite more than friends, Captain.” She smiled brightly and it looked vicious on her.

     “What is she talking about Steve?” Rhodey hissed.

     Steve had the decency to look uncomfortable, knowing that Bucky and Sam had omitted him making out with the Captain of the 10 Rings from their official report.

     Sam took pity on him, placing a hand on Rhodey’s shoulder, “You guys should probably talk about that when we’re not looking for your best friend.”

     Rhodey sighed, “If you work with us, I can give you leniency on your sentence.”

     She smiled again, slowly looking like a spider that had just trapped her prey. “I can tell you now that he is on land he is going right to the heart of the operation. He’s going home. I do not recommend you try and stop him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know that is not how I originally had the chapter set up. There was no glorious make out scene in the original draft. Initially I had Natasha punching Steve in the face and Tony getting away with nothing more than a shouted Sorry over his shoulder but as I was typing it up it seemed wrong so I fixed it because I love you guys! I officially have over 10k in word and it has been sent off to my beta so stick around because it only gets better. SO MANY SHIPS!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot Guys! Plot!

     “You idiot!” Clint smacked the back of Tony’s head with renewed vigor. “That was him! That was picture boy and you just let him go!”

     “Clint I’m not sure you’re fully aware of the situation back there,” Tony grumbled.

     “You could have gone all pirate on him! Taken him like people expect from the 10 Rings,” Clint continued smacking his head until Peter grabbed his hand.

     “Dad?” Peter said softly. “Was that really him?”

     “Yeah, your other parent,” Clint interrupted.

     “Don’t listen to bird brain,” Tony said sourly, “But yes, that really was Steve.”

     “Crap!” Peter said with sudden dismay, “Dad I was so rude to him!” Tony watched the boy’s eye widen comically.

     “He was holding you against your will, I think being rude was warranted. You two are not being clever- trying to distract me. We are still splitting up. Peter I need you to stay on the ship and stay safe, Clint I need you and Darcy to take care of Peter and make sure nothing happens. You two are getting on that ship and going to the cove.”

     “What about Tasha?” Peter worried his lower lip.

     Tony chuckled and Clint outright laughed at him, “Tasha can handle herself buddy, trust me.” Clint tousled the boy’s hair. “Come on spidey, let’s get to the ship so Tony can go kick some bad guy butt.”

     “Dad,” Peter took Tony’s hand.

     Tony pulled him close for a hug, “I will take care of myself kiddo. I really do need to get out of this town. Steve is like a dog with a bone and if I don’t start moving soon he will catch up with me.”

     “Probably wouldn’t be a bad idea, maybe he can knock some sense into you,” Peter mumbled.

     “I promise to come and get you guys. I will not leave you behind Peter. I will come back for you and we can make all kinds of things together in my workshop. Now get going or you’re going to be stuck on the _Ironsides_ forever; no green grass or pets just smelly pirates and ship repairs.”

     The boy held Tony firmly around the waist, “I love you Dad.”

    “I love you too webhead. Give Clint hell.”

     Clint held out his hand for Tony as the pair broke apart, and Tony took it firmly. “It’s been a pleasure Captain.” For possibly the first time Tony smiled at the title.

     “Not gone yet, Clint.”

     Tony watched them get on the small craft that would take them to the _Ironsides._ After ensuring that they were headed to the ship he headed off himself, trying to formulate the fastest way to get to the mainland.

     Clint saw Tony watching them from the shore, knowing that he was waiting to make sure they were headed in the right direction. Peter was unusually quiet, and Clint just assumed the kid was tired. He was surprised when the kid spoke up. “We’re not actually going to the cove right?”

     “Like we could let the moron take on someone as dangerous and connected as Obadiah, the man got his golden goose kidnapped who knows what he is going to attempt when he finds out Tony is still alive.”

     The silence resumed between them. Peter was slowly going in and out of sleep, every once in a while he would catch himself drifting and try and shake himself awake while Clint took them back to the ship. They climbed aboard the _Ironsides_ Darcy pulled Clint up hurriedly and inserted herself into his space. He stroked her hair nervously, realizing that if Peter had not hit Rogers that it would have been Clint waiting anxiously for her return and not the reverse. He held her close and buried his face in her hair, taking in everything that made her so special to him.

     Thor was next to them pulling Peter up onto the deck, and looked down for the others. “The Lady Natasha?” He asked in a volume that was considered soft only for Thor.

     “She is getting the Navy on our side.” Clint explained. “Whatever Tony’s orders were, that head to the cove nonsense, we’re disregarding them. He is headed off into the lion’s den here and there is no way we can just let him go like that. It’s practically a suicide mission.”

     “I have an idea.” Peter said, from where Jane was checking him over for any injuries.

     The present crew turned to face him, expressions varying from shocked, Clint, to vaguely amused, Darcy, and downright proud, Thor. Jane was always careful with her expressions trying not to give away too much, as a lady on a ship overrun by men it was necessary but for a brief moment even her lips quirked, “What is it, Peter?” She asked softly, finally satisfied that their young charge was fine.

     “I don’t think we need any help convincing the Navy guys to help Tony, right? They admitted to Clint and me that they have been actively looking for him. We need them to give Tasha back, or at least let her loose. We know how cryptic Tasha can be, so we just need to spell out just how dangerous this is.”

     “How are we explaining this to them?” Darcy asked.

     “Clint,” Peter said with a smile. “Shoot a message onto the Navy ship as we head out. Explain what we know Tasha isn’t going to willingly tell them.”

     “A most astute observation young Peter as we are aware how the Lady Natasha can be.” Thor clapped the boy eagerly on the back, knocking him forward a bit from the sheer force.

     “Great at the interrogation and not so great at actually being straight when needed.” Darcy smiled, “Think you can fire one of your precious arrows onto the Navy ship as we pass, babe?”

     “I’m insulted you even asked. I could make the shot from here.” Clint scoffed.

     “There is no need to show off, you know that I’m yours forever.” Darcy said flatly. And in spite of the day’s events the gathered crew members laughed until it hurt and they could feel the stress of the day bleed away. Peter smiled at the pirates gathered around him and he knew he could trust them to make sure his dad got back safely. He decided he wouldn’t even fight them if they wanted to make him stay on the ship while they charged, as Clint called it, the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhode steps in to be a bamf.

     They had moved on _HMS Liberty_ not wanting a repeat of the earlier incident that Natasha had informed them was going down either way, 10 Rings pirates don’t stay in custody very long. Bucky had been left to guard Natasha since Steve and Rhodey had laid into fighting pretty quickly and his presence would only escalate the fighting.

     “So it’s been a long time, James.”

     “It sure has Natalia. When did you move over to the 10 Rings?” Bucky was across the room from her, leaning back in a chair, and trying not to give too much away in any decision he made. But she could read him like a book, reading people was her specialty.

     “I go by Natasha now, and it wasn’t a voluntary move if that’s what you’re asking. I was sold to the 10 Rings shortly after the Navy brat we were holding somehow escaped.” Her tone gives away nothing, but Bucky knows better. “They know about us.”

     “I would be more concerned if they didn’t, they’re supposed to be observant. Rhodes and Rogers were already arguing, and Wilson is likely making sure that it doesn’t come to blows.” He lowered all four chair legs to the ground. Bucky stood and crossed the room to be beside her. “What can you tell me about Tony?”

     “He’s in love with Rogers,” She said with a smirk.

     “Something I don’t already know,” He pushed a stray hair away from her face.

     “He is afraid you guys aren’t going to forgive him.” Natasha looked away from him.

     “I already forgave you, long time ago. I’ll probably forgive that dumb schmuck too as long as he and Steve collectively get their heads out of their asses and fix what should have been fixed three years ago.”

     “We only got control of the ship recently. That was us that took down the Stark ship last month, we were hoping, or at least Tony was, to go into this non-violently. Then these Navy men took our boys.”

     “The kid-” Bucky said softly.

     “Tony took him in, for all intents and purposes we regard him as Tony’s son. Congrats Barnes you’re going to be an uncle.” She looked up at him, just to gauge his reaction and a soft silence fell between them. “There is a lot you still don’t know about me.”

     “Same here, Nat. It’s not like couples torture is a great place to talk about our home town or families.” He slumped against the wall beside her. “I was born in the capital,” he couldn’t look her in the eye.

     “They called you Winter.” She interrupted him, “Because their usual methods didn’t work on you.”

     “They called you Black Widow,” He raised his head to see the small smile grace her lips.

     “They still do, James.”

     The door behind her opened, and Bucky looked up at Rhodey as he walked in flanked by Steve and Sam. “I am done with you people. Stop falling in love with fucking pirates you morons!” Rhodey smacked his hand down on the table. “You two are the biggest idiots I have ever met.”

     “I’m sorry, whose best friend became a pirate?” Bucky asked teasingly.

     “Steve’s.” Rhodey answered defiantly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at a sheepish looking Steve. “Tony has been disowned until further notice.”

     “You’re just jealous he didn’t plant one on you.” Sam ribbed his Captain, with a smile that told Bucky this had been an ongoing thing.

     “Sure.” Rhodey said with a roll of his eyes. “Now can we talk about how we’re going to keep said idiot from getting himself killed?”

     “He really wants to take down Obadiah by himself.” Natasha said.

     “Well he kidnapped my captives so he no longer has a say in the matter,” Rhodey snapped. “He also seems to have forgotten that he has a family that would do anything for him. So far that includes asthmatic teens joining the Navy, filing false incident reports, and keeping it on the down low that we’re borrowing the Lieutenant of the 10 Rings. If he wants to have a say in the matter he can bring it up with me personally. One of you morons get maps so I can decide which way is going to get us to Obbie fastest.” Sam pushed out of the crowded room, catching the tail end of Rhodey saying “buncha love sick teenagers.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've split everyone up, now what are we going to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick while I have shoddy internet connection! Seriously I pay how much money to go to school here I can't have guaranteed WiFi on campus?! URGH! Sorry, onto the chapter....

Tony forgot what it was like to be alone. It was quiet, for one. Mostly though, it was boring. He was making good time, for what it was worth. He had made it out of town before sun up. He had crossed through two other towns before the events of the night and lack of sleep were catching up and he felt himself slowing down. With no one to chastise him for his lack of personal care he pressed on. He made it 52 hours before finally admitting that he needed to rest and stopping in a small brothel.

“What’ll it be?” A young woman approached him, the way she carried herself reminded him of Darcy.

“Just a room and meal will be all.” He said curtly.

“None of the ladies strike your fancy?” She asked playfully, turning away from him to get a room key and write into a log book.

Tony looked around thoughtfully, “Not necessary I’m afraid. I’m a taken man, trying to find his way back home.” He handed her enough money to convey that he did not want to be questioned further.

“You look exhausted dear,” She said turning again to grab a different key, “just follow me I’ll put you in the corner away from all this noise.” She led him to the upstairs and down a small hallway. “We serve supper a little later, would care for me to send one of the girls in to fetch you or would you like me to send someone up with your supper?”

“Would it be too inconvenient to hold a plate for me, and I will eat it when I wake up?” He asked as she unlocked the door and pushed it open for him.

“It’ll be no trouble at all hon, I’ll let the night watch know you’ll be coming down.”

Tony managed to strip himself out of his outer wear and hang it up before unceremoniously falling face down into the bed. He fell into an easy sleep, fingers pressed lightly to his lips as if trying to recall what it felt like.

He dreamed of a blue eyed blonde haired captain.

____________________

“Clint, are you sure you can make it from here?” Peter asked nervously from beside Clint. Clint nocked an arrow into his bow and readied the shot. The wind was moving the ship faster than Peter had thought it would and was doubting his own plan.

Clint released and watched the arrow sail through the air and settle itself into the main mast. Peter gasped beside him and Clint could hide his smirk. He nocked the second arrow with the note attached. He adjusted his aim to account for the additional weight and released. The second arrow found a home in the mast just above the first. “Don’t doubt me kid, now let’s get the hell out of here in case they get the wrong idea about me shooting arrows into their ship.”

Peter rushed up to Thor to get them out onto the open sea faster. “We’re good to go now,” Peter called up to their temporary captain.

Thor started bellowing commands not even a second later and Peter leaned over the edge of the ship, enjoying the wind rushing through his hair. He held onto the hope that they would beat his dad back to the mainland.

____________________

Steve glared at Bucky, and even as the words left his mouth Bucky knew it had been a long shot. “You want to follow Tony on land with your pirate girlfriend?” Steve clarified.

“I don’t want to hear any negative talk about the pirate thing, at least she isn’t a captain of a band of pirates unlike _some people’s_ significant others!” Bucky ribbed him right back, meeting his glare.

“No just a lieutenant,” Steve rolled his eyes, but was giving the idea actual thought. Bucky knew he had won when Steve sighed. “Not a word to Rhodes.”

“So Nat had this idea,” Bucky began excitedly.

“Am I going to regret this?” Steve interrupted.

“Not a chance, so Nat and I leave this ship to get on our ship. Except if our crew sees Nat then we’ll have to keep her tied up and in the holding cells on the ship and she won’t be very useful down there. But if one of us keeps going down there to get more information than the crew is going to know that something is fishy. If Nat and I break before we get on the ship and go after Tony by land our crew doesn’t find out we have the lieutenant of the 10 Rings.”

“And you get to spend time with your super-hot pirate girlfriend.” Steve’s raised brow reminded Bucky just how long they had been friends.

“I mean that’s just a bonus.” Bucky said with a grin.

“We’ll meet back up in the main land, at Tony’s old house. Obbie abandoned the property so there is no one there but Jarvis who never left; we can regroup there.” Steve shook Bucky’s hand, “It’s going to be a long trip without my lieutenant.”

“Eh, just give my job to Carter. She’s better at it anyways.” Bucky said with a grin.

____________________

“So should we tell those idiots about this?” Sam asked Rhodey, nodding toward the note.

“Probably, but Steve has probably already come up with at least six contingency plans, why derail them all?”

Sam sighed, “I’ll go get them, why do I have to be the nice guy on this ship?”

“I let Bucky have his girlfriend back, which was really nice of me!” Rhodey called out at Sam’s retreating back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week on What Happens on the Seven Seas Traveling, everyone is literally going to the same place but different ways. It's like when you want to carpool but you're all going separate ways afterwards so you all wind up in separate cars going to the exact same spot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Navy has to regroup, and get yelled at like a bunch of five year olds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping to have some extra time this week where I can get some writing done and get ahead of this thing. Because by my standards I am behind. Midterms this week already so after this I should have so much free time this weekend. Thanks for all the support guys!!! :)

 

      “Steve you need to calm down,” Rhodey placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

      “This changes everything we know, have known,” Steve looked over at Rhodey, noticing for the first time perhaps just how much older than himself the other man was.

      “Not everything, this changes what we know about the 10 Rings, they were under Tony, which changes what we know about them not every single pirate on the seas.” Rhodey squeezed his friends shoulder.

      Steve slumped against him, “So what are you planning on doing?”

      “I was going to ask you how badly this ruined your six contingency plans.” Rhodey chuckled, and was relieved that this seemed to make Steve smile.

      He stood up straighter and glanced nervously out the door. “This time I only had one plan. Pretty good plan; that I’m still going through with. After I tell you about it you’re going to yell at me and call me reckless but I’m still doing it.” Steve set his jaw stubbornly, “But we may want to stop Bucky from getting off this ship first.”

      Rhodey bit his lip to stop himself from yelling, “You. Are. An. IDIOT!”

      “How did I know you were not going to like this?”

      “Because subconsciously you knew this was stupid,” Rhodey hissed throwing open the door to his office, “Wilson!” He shouted, “Find Barnes and make sure he doesn’t make it off this ship! Drag him up his by his ear if necessary.”

      Rhodey fell into the chair behind his desk and waited for the telltale cursing that meant Bucky had been found. Steve sent Bucky an apologetic look when Sam rejoined them dragging Bucky in by his ear. Natasha followed calmly behind them. “Tony has grown on me,” She said as if that explained everything.

      “So your plan was to have a lieutenant and a pirate run away together?” Sam looked over at Steve.

      “Well,” Steve shrugged, “It was a bit more complicated than that. But…kind of?”

      “So uncomplicated it.” Rhodey glared at him sharply.

      “You’re sounding a bit too much like Fury right now,” Bucky smirked, but stopped when Rhodey turned to glare at him instead. “Not a word, got it.”

      “So Bucky was going to take Natasha and go after Tony on foot and let him know he had back up. We were going to meet up at the Stark estate because Jarvis is still there and he would let us in. Like I said, we are still doing that but these two need to be aware of the change. ” Steve looked over at Bucky, “Tony’s crew shot an arrow into our mast, they’re headed to the main land. Judging by how fast their ship can go and that they’re going to have a few hours head start on us they are going to beat us back. So when we make it back to the main land we’re going to have more allies than we thought we would.”

       “I’m going to get an ulcer from you two, and I’m not even your captain.” Rhodey buried his face in his hands, “Get out of my office so I can pretend like I have no idea what is going on.”

       Bucky shot up out of the chair, grabbed Natasha’s hand and rushed out of the office. Steve followed closely behind him.

      “As soon as they get off this ship I want us headed back home. We may not beat _Ironsides_ back but we sure as hell are going to get home before Steve does. I’m going to have some words with our resident ‘genius’.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is making some good progress, will Bucky and Nat be able to catch up with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they will. Let's be real! lol  
> I felt bad about the short Chapter Monday so I spent my free period today writing and editing this one.  
> This puts us that much closer to the reunion! :)

      Tony had spent the least amount of time he could get away with resting, stopping once at a rest house. He pushed his body to unknown lengths. He now knew that he could go 52 hours without sleeping while doing rigorous activity before needing to lay down. He could also go almost 40 hours without eating before his body was revolting. That was only so far, there was a possibility he could make the next 60 or so hours he could push himself farther. He knew it wasn’t the best course of action, but he was focusing on a lot of different things all at the same time. After leaving the rest house he was ready to see how far he could go this time.

      One, he wasn’t sure what he was going to find when he got back to confront Obadiah, he had enough to send him to prison for years but he wanted something to prove he was also the one that had Tony kidnapped by the 10 Rings. He wanted everyone to see Obadiah for what he really was an underhanded shell of a man. Two, he kissed Steve. Sure problem number one was important but ultimately when everything was said and done Tony never had to see Obadiah again. Steve, he had to at least see _all the time_. Steve was just shocked to see you again he didn’t want to kiss you, you just forced yourself on him.

      Yeah, his mind could be an ugly place sometimes. He pushed away thoughts of Steve with the improvements he needed to make on the _Ironsides._ He kept moving through the open country side with nothing to stop him from getting ahead and getting his company back. Except every time he heard a horse on the road with him he would tense up, hide his face from whomever was riding the road. He wanted the element of surprise to work his advantage, if Obadiah knew in advance that Tony was coming then he could have time to get rid of anything incriminating that he hadn’t already.

      Immediately he tensed as he heard the familiar pattern of hoofs beating against the dirt, and shifted his shirt collar to hide his face.

      “TONY!” He recognized that voice.

      “Nat?” He looked up at the two riders stopping their horses and turning back. “How…why?”

      “I’m insulted you would even ask.” She smiled.

      “I see you brought a friend.” He said with a dry laugh.

      “Your friend.” She gestured to the second rider that pulled back his hood.

      “Bucky!” He exclaimed.

      “I am so mad at you I don’t even know where to begin.” Bucky glared at him, “But I am glad you are ok, you moron!” Bucky hopped off his horse as Tony did and met him halfway to engulf him in a one armed hug. “Steve went crazy with worry, starting punching things to take out his aggression, shot up six feet over night and joined the Navy to find your sorry ass.”

      Tony visibly winced. “Is he mad?”

      “Furious. But not about your mouth raping him, about you not finding a way to get back to us when YOU TOOK OVER A PIRATE SHIP YOU IDIOT!”

      “Boys, I know tensions are running high, and I’m sure you both have a lot to talk about but we are still a three days ride back to the mainland so there will be plenty of time to get it all out.” Natasha interrupted, corralling Tony and Bucky’s horses to keep them from getting too far away. “Tony how long have you been awake for, Bucky and I had to ride at full speed and switch horses twice to catch up with you. This is insane. I know you want to get back and take back your company and your life but if you fall ill before then it isn’t going to help very much now is it?”

      Tony looked a bit uncomfortable, “I just rested, I was riding slower, I am fine Nat.”

      “Do you have food?” She asked, the look on her face daring Tony to lie to her.

      “A little.” He mounted his horse, and looked over at Bucky. “Does this really count as escaping the Navy if you have an escort?”

      “Do not change the subject. You don’t want to know what I did to get off that ship.” Natasha snapped.

      Tony eyed Bucky suspiciously, who shook his head. “This was all Steve’s idea. Tasha and I have history, he wanted to go after you himself. He and Rhodey got into a shouting match over it. Rhodes almost beat it into him that as a Captain he was not allowed to abandon his crew. So he passed this part onto me, and by extension Natasha because she knew which way you would be going. So you can blame Rhodes for the fact that you and Steve are not kissing and making up right now.”

      Natasha smiled over at Tony, he looked over at her, “No need to be smug.” He said with a smirk.

      “I feel like I told you so is appropriate here.”

      “I feel like we have had this conversation before.”

      “Man cake.” She said, getting her horse moving forward.

      Tony rolled his eyes, following behind her beside Bucky. “You have no idea what the past couple years have been like,” He said to his friend.

      Bucky looked longingly at Tasha with a soft smile, “I have a rough idea, I rode with her for almost a day straight to catch up to you.”

      “Thanks,” Tony called to Natasha, riding off ahead of them, “You know for coming for me.”

      “No problem,” She smirked, “ _Captain._ ”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully expect to have another chapter up on Friday because I'm on a love high with my silly romance going on with hot hot topic guy. So I've been way more motivated to write and finish this up! :) 
> 
> We are nearing the end of this and I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have thank you all for all the kudos and comments!

      Steve was brooding, the whole trip back to the mainland. He knew it, his crew knew it, and his interim Lieutenant was acutely aware as well, if the way she was making fun of him was anything to go by. His mood changed dramatically in a matter of moments. One second he would be over the moon, happy and excited and ready to go see Tony again, the next he would remember that Tony chose to become a pirate after freeing himself and other captives and he would be furious that the stupid man hadn’t come home to him. Eventually he’d calm down and fall into relief that Tony was alright, followed by happy, then followed by angry. It was a vicious cycle. He was honestly surprised his crew hadn’t thrown him over board. But as they neared the main land he knew two things for certain, all of his friends were back home waiting for him and he was about to be in so much trouble with the Navy.

      Cheers followed him off the ship, a distinct “Got get him Captain!” came from his interim Lieutenant. He shot them a salute over his shoulder and took off running towards Tony’s old mansion. He knew Rhodey had beat him back since the man had made him take a single person vessel back to his own ship to get a head start, which with the conditions of the sea at hand had given him an almost four hours lead.

      Overlooking the shore Tony’s mansion seemed bleak, like it had since he had been taken. Steve burst through the back kitchen entrance, startling the poor cook. She just smiled after seeing who it was and told him to go to the lounge that Master Stark was being thoroughly chastised by Captain Rhodes.

      Steve stepped quietly into the lounge and took a look at everyone in the room. A mixture of pirates and Navy men. The man they had been holding in the port town and Rhodey were yelling at Tony, distinctly ‘idiot’ and ‘moron’ could be made out mostly frequently. He cleared his throat when it was clear they had not noticed he had entered. Tony’s head shot up and looked over at Steve, his eyes flashed a look of hope that was quickly buried.

      Tony was up and out of his chair crossing the room to get to Steve. Two long strides and they were in each other’s arms.

      “God, I missed-” Tony started.

      “I’m still mad at you.” Steve held a hand between them, effectively keeping Tony from kissing him silent.

      “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Tony pushed against Steve’s hand trying to get him to budge.

      “You could have come home,”

      “Not really,” Tony pouted, not getting the hand to move an inch.

      “You’re here, I don’t care anymore.” Steve lowered his head to claim Tony’s lips, but Tony’s hand shot up to stop him.

      “I love you” Steve’s heart stopped a moment, and he looked down at Tony in his arms, “I didn’t tell you before. I love you so damn much Steve it hurts.”

      “Finally!” An unfamiliar voice shouted. Followed closely by a muted “oof” from the same voice.

      “Shut up Clint, they’re having a moment!” A female voice hissed.

      “No I agree with him, finally!” Bucky exclaimed, slowly clapping his hands.

      “Now that you lover birds have been reunited, can we talk about how we’re handling Obadiah?” Rhodey demanded over all the ruckus.

      “WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP SO I CAN KISS HIM?!” Tony shouted over his shoulder.

      “I’m sorry don’t let the fate of your future and the future of your company get in the way of you making out with Steve.” Steve could hear the roll of Rhodey’s eyes.

       Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest. “This is why I wanted to do this alone,” He mumbled.

      “We can kiss all you want once this is over,” Steve said softly.

      “Not you too!” Tony groaned.

      “Maybe you should have come home instead of gallivanting as a pirate for two years.”

      “I hate all of you. The ocean is my only friend.” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head.

      “Come on you need to catch me up since I’m sure everyone but me has some idea what is going on, and introduce me to all of the pirates that are in your lounge.”

      “We could just run away, live out our days as pirates, and have sex all the time.” Tony said so only Steve could hear him.

      “No sorry, you smell terrible I don’t think I can live my life like that.” Steve smirked, “I love you too Tony.” He whispered in his ear.

      “Get a room!” Clint shouted at them.

      “I would but you guys keep insisting I have to do the right thing first. Otherwise we would be putting off this whole thing!” Tony made no effort to move though and Steve just chuckled.

      “Want to see something neat?” He asked Tony, who eagerly nodded. Steve easily lifted Tony off his feet and carried him over to the chair he was in before. Steve sat and situated Tony so he was comfortable in his lap. “Let’s start with introductions.”


	16. Chapter 16

Rhodey rolled out a map of the capitol, putting flags on the main offices that Obbie worked out of and the house they were currently in.

“Tony what have you got on Obbie?” Rhodey held out his hand and Tony handed over all the correspondence he had from the 10 Rings.

“This is all the correspondence between Raza and Obbie on my kidnapping as well as some of the sales and transfers records from Stark Enterprises with Obbie’s signature.”

“This is enough to put him away for a long time. Why didn’t you bring this back and have him arrested when you got your hands on it?” Sam said beside Rhodey.

“We only just got our hands on the last of those, mostly I wanted the signed receipts from Stark Enterprises, to show what he was doing while I was gone. I don’t want to arm ships anymore after this.” He crossed his arms and stood back on his heels before adding, “And I never want on another ship again.”

In the back of the room Natasha chuckled, “You should have seen how sea sick he got the first few months.”

“You said you would take that to your grave!” Tony shouted over his shoulder.

“Just trying to lighten you up,” Natasha left Bucky against the back wall and sauntered over to Tony, Rhodey, and Sam crowded around the table. Steve had been sent out of the room, because Tony couldn’t focus.

“So we have all this information but it’s going to take the army a day to get off their butts and do something, we don’t have authority this far on land.” Sam looked over at Rhodey.

“We could motivate Obbie to do something drastic, I’m sure he doesn’t know about the change in power from the 10 Rings.”

“I was supposed to be killed.” Tony said, pointing to one of the letters sitting on the table.

“I told them you would be more useful alive,” Natasha said, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“So we tell him Tony is alive and on his way back, see how he reacts.” Rhodey gathered up all the papers to hand them over to his friends in the army.

“That sounds about like the only thing we could do to get him to spring into action now.” Tony said and looked over as Steve reentered the room with Clint, Darcy and Peter behind him. “You all look super excited.”

“Food is coming up behind us.” Peter said softly. He walked over to Tony’s side. Tony pulled the boy into a side hug.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Tony held up a hand to Steve, halting him from moving closer.

“You’re going to be all happy with Steve now.” He whispered.

“If you think because we’re back on land that I’m going to leave you then you’re crazy. I jumped into the ocean to pull you onto the ship. I took over a pirate ship for you kid. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.” Tony tussled his hair. “Did Steve say something mean?”

“He said sorry for the whole interrogation thing. But you guys were all gross and kissy earlier.”

Tony chuckled and kissed Peter’s forehead, “I think I should formally introduce you two.” He waved his hand to call Steve back over. “Peter, this is Steve. Steve this is my son Peter.”

Steve smiled warmly and extended his hand, “Why didn’t I get a preface? What am I?”

“My best friend, boyfriend, love of my life? Which do you prefer?” Tony looked up at Steve with a goofy grin.

“Anything dear,” Steve said with an equally ridiculous grin, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist. He looked over to Peter “Peter,” He smiled down at the young man.

“Captain Rogers.” Peter looked up at Steve, and the watched the smile reach his eyes. “You love my dad?” He asked after a moment. “Of course you do, joined the Navy. You’re the same person in that picture? You were so tiny. You must have gained like a hundred pounds.”

“Guys!” Rhodey shouted at the trio. “Are you going to eat so we can do this thing? While you guys were in lala land over there we sent Sam out to let Obbie know that you had been found, and sent Thor out to move the War Machine as if it were bringing you back home. The idea is that he takes the bait and tries to take down my ship and we can get him for so much worse. As well as everything we have him on.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry! It is midterms this week and I am all kinds of busy between work and school. I'm changing stores and UGH! So much is happening this week. But it should slow down and get back to regular after Friday so I'm not pulled in so many directions after this. Whew! But we're close to the end. After the action there will floopy fluffy stuffs!

A messenger boy arrived at Stark mansion and was greeted by Jarvis. The group gathered in the library watched anxiously from the window overlooking the front entrance. As soon as they heard the front door close the group quickly moved to the door to greet the aging butler.

“Well!” Tony demanded.

Jarvis shoot him a look and gave a long suffering sigh, handing the note off to Rhodey. He promptly ripped the string off and opened the note, scanning over it before glancing nervously up at Tony and Steve.

“Well?!” Tony demanded again. Beside him Steve gave his hand a gentle squeeze, long since immune to Tony’s impatience.

“Wilson says Obbie is on his way to meet _War Machine_ to thank Col Rhodes and bring Tony home personally.”

“Shit!” Steve cursed, and Tony squeezed their joined hands. He failed miserably at hiding his grin. “We need to get out there. What the hell does Obbie think he is doing?”

“Finishing what he started.” Tony said simply. He broke away from the group and stuck his head out the library door. “Clint! Thor! Buck! Get your asses back to the library we got a war to fight!”

There was the sound of heavy falling footsteps before the emergence of the three men. Peter, Darcy, and Jane followed behind at a more sedate pace. “Obbie is on his way to kill Tony.” Rhodey said.

“How the hell do we get beat him to _War Machine_ and _Ironsides_?” Bucky asked.

“You underestimate me.” Tony smirked and turned to Jarvis, “J, everything still in tip top shape?”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis replied calmly. “Please try and keep this one in one piece.”

“No promises. I might just come home with _Ironsides._ Keep them safe for me.” Tony glance over at Peter and the ladies.

“Always.”

Peter had a very distinct pout, that he always wore when he knew he wasn’t about to get his way. “No,” Tony said as he opened his mouth. “You’re staying here with Darcy and Jane.”

“But I can help Dad!”

“I know you can, but I am dad and I am always right and I say not a chance in hell. If Obbie gets his hands on you and you get hurt it would tear me apart, so stay here. While I’m gone pick out your room and any story J tells you about me is fiction. Pure fiction. In fact only listen to J if he is telling you where food is or to shower.”

“If he does that he’ll already be a step ahead of you, sir.”

Peter laughed, and the others in the room tried to hide their scattered chuckles as Tony turned to face Jarvis with a look of mock horror. “You’re too sassy.” Tony stated simply. “Keep the fire lit for me.”

“And how are we getting out to meet the ships?” Bucky asked again.

“Oh yee of little faith, follow me boys.” Tony stopped and looked at the back of the room, quickly adding, “Plus Natasha.”

“You could have just stuck with boys, I would have followed anyways. You and Clint would get yourselves killed without me.” From the back of the pack Natasha smiled.

“What about Thor?” Clint demanded.

“Thor can handle himself just fine.” She said calmly, and Thor looked down at Clint with a smug smile.

“Shut up Thor, just because you’re built like a god…”

“Tony, you’re kidding me right?” Rhodey demanded as they took the stairs down to the cellar.

“No. Why wouldn’t I have spare ships lying around under my house? I’m a genius ship building inventor. The only thing we have to worry about is if there is a complete ship down there instead of bits and pieces that I was working on before I unceremoniously was taken.”

“There is.” Steve said with confidence.

“How would you know?” Tony looked up at Steve.

Steve pushed open the door, “I may have borrowed a ship before I joined the Navy.”

“Crazy people, you’re all crazy and I’m going to die!” Bucky declared. “You did what?! How did none of us know about this?!”

“I wasn’t about to tell you I was stealing a ship from Tony to go look for him, you would have said no!” Steve defended.

“Damn right we would have!” Bucky shouted. “And I’m the one that loses an arm! Christ on a cracker I am done with you idiots. Once we get Obbie arrested I’m not going to hang out with you guys any more. Danger junkies the lot of you!”

They walked a bit further into the cave, Bucky ranting to Steve about his recklessness and how he was going to get them all killed, the rest listening in amused.

Clint spoke up, breaking Bucky’s rant. “Are we in a bat cave?!”

“Technically?” Tony shrugged, “It was, but all the noise and lights down here scared them away. It connects to an inlet where I used to dock the completed ships so they could be moved easily to the harbor.”

“Convenient.” Thor nodded approvingly.

“Dad bought it for a reason.” They arrived at the inlet where two ships were docked.

“Only _Patriot_ is in any condition to be on the sea.” Steve pointed at the smaller of the two ships, “And she’ll get us there faster.”

“You renamed my ship?” Tony glared at Steve.

“I maintain the _Metallica_ is a stupid name for a ship.” Steve stated.

“You RENAMED my ship?!”

“Metallica is a pretty dumb name for a ship, what does that even mean?” Clint chuckled.

“Does it matter? Metallica is an awesome name for a ship!” Tony growled at Steve, as he was prodded to get on the ship.

“Boys, you’re all pretty!” Natasha shouted, “Get on the damn ship so we can get out of here you’re all wasting time! Tony!” He looked over the edge of the ship at her, watching her walk up the board to the deck. “Metallica really is a stupid name for a ship.”


	18. Chapter 18

Tony, Rhodey, and Steve, disembarked _Patriot_ and made their way over to _War Machine_ climbing up the hull of the ship with ropes thrown down from Rhodey’s crew. “There is another ship approaching sir.”

“Stark ship?” Rhodey asked, taking a hand from his men.

“Yeah, how did you know?”

Steve looked over at Rhodey, “Really? And you give my deck men a hard time, I don’t want to hear it after this.”

Rhodey pointedly ignored Steve in favor of shouting to all the men still on the main deck, “That’s Stane, on his way to meet the ship. Get armed boys, he’s coming for blood!” There was a scramble after on the main deck after that, the crew moving to get weapons they could easily conceal. Rhodey grabbed Tony and by the arm and dragged him along behind him to the Captain’s quarters. “We need to get you out of your pirate clothes before he requests permission to board. Rogers, make yourself scarce he doesn’t know you’re on board you’re going to be our ace in the hole in case he makes an attack, go straight for Obbie.”

Steve broke off from them and went to find a place to conceal himself. He found Natasha, Clint, and Buck boarding the ship.

“We go where our captain goes,” Natasha said simply.

Steve shrugged, “Get Clint high then, he can pick them off if necessary. Natasha, Rhodes took Tony to change out of his pirate clothes stay close to them. Any others we should be expecting?”

“We left Thor and some of the baby crew on _Patriot_ to blow ‘em sky high should the need arise.” Natasha smiled, like she hadn’t just threatened to burn a ship to the ground.

“Alright then, Buck, you’re with me. Stane knows us so we need to keep clear until he makes his intentions known.” Steve and Bucky found a hiding place in the life boats where they could see most of the main deck where Stane would board the ship.

They heard the commotion before they saw him boarding the ship. Steve found himself harboring a new distaste for the man he had thought he was so close to for such a time by sharing a mutual grief over their lost friend. Steve watched him take Tony into a hug and almost leapt over the hull of the ship to keep Tony from the man that had paid to have him killed. Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, “Wait.” He said softly, “Watch Natasha. We probably won’t be needed for anything more than cleaning up the blood after she finishes with him.”

So Steve watched, but that didn’t make it easy.

“Tony!” Stane threw his arms around Tony in a friendly manner. Natasha saw Tony tense for a fraction of a second before relaxing, letting Obadiah think that he knew nothing. “You were missed m’boy!”

Tony smiled right back, like nothing was wrong. “How did pirates get their hands on my tech?”

“Looting most likely, you know how pirates are. Ruthless!” He spit the word out, “But that’s all said and done, you’re back now and we can go back to the way things were.”

“How things were? How was that?” Tony sounded deceptively calm and beside him Natasha was wrapping her hand around the blade hidden in the bustle of the skirt she wore. She knew the look in Tony’s eyes he was getting ready to provoke, getting ready to make the other person make the first physical move so he could move out of the way and let Natasha show just how deadly a woman pirate could be. “You selling my work to pirates? Or maybe hiring pirates to kill me?” She saw the man across from Tony for what he was, not what he led people to think. So she saw when his eyes went dark and he bit his cheek to keep from incriminating himself, but Tony wasn’t done, “Did you want to welcome me home and tell me how much you missed me? Or did you come to finish what the 10 Rings started?” And she was there for her Captain in a way she had never been loyal to anyone before. Because even though she was confident in her abilities and in her skill set she was also prepared for the possibility that she could die for this man. So when Stane lunged for Tony knife in hand Natasha was already there, pushing Tony back and out of the way, feeling the cold metal of the blade in her shoulder and still getting her own mark. She smirked as she heard his cry of pain and gave no indication of her own. “Nat!” Tony shouted somewhere behind her.

She watched Stane fall to the ground and Rhodey shackle him, shouting at the men around him to get the Stark ship and get it back to the harbor so they could find out how many of the crew were with Stane. Natsha stood her ground, hand on the handle of the blade in her shoulder. “Don’t! Don’t pull the blade out,” Her eyes focused on James in front of her, warm fingers around her own. “You’ll lose more blood if you pull it out.” Distantly she heard Tony cursing at Steve, but kept her eyes on James.

“Sounds like personal experience.” She said softly.

“Took a blade like that once, got gang green. Wouldn’t want that same thing to happen to you.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “The trick is to take it out and keep the pressure and I would need a second arm to do that. So let Tony calm down a second and I’ll have him keep the pressure on the wound when I pull it out.”

“I maintain that I was fine and you did not need to push me out of the way.”

“I would do it again.”  

“Tony will you get this damn thing out of my shoulder!” She hissed at the man tentatively approaching her.

“I’ll pull it out,” Bucky said, “Just take some cloth and keep pressure on it so we can get it sewn up.”

Tony’s eyes were filled with worry, he knew that. Nat smirked up at him as they laid her on the deck. “Don’t even.” She said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said quietly, wincing as she hissed in pain at Bucky removing the blade, then shouting that he was going to get the ship’s medic from below deck.

“You and Buck?” He asked.

“I prefer to call him James.”

“You would be the only one then. Was that the blade you used to shave my van dyke off?”

She chuckled an instantly regretted it as the pain in her shoulder flared, “Only one small enough to fit in the bustle of a skirt. That’s why skirts are ineffective and useless.”

“I’ve heard that speech before you don’t have to convince me.” Tony smiled. “Steve will want to thank you.”

“I already said don’t.” She replied tersely.

“Not me, Steve. There will be a dinner and probably at least one ode written about your bravery-“ She squeezed his hand, hearing the steady fall of footsteps coming towards her. Tony kept his hand in hers as the medic slowly pulled the cloth Tony was holding on her shoulder away.

She kept her eyes on Tony as she felt the needle going in her skin, this wasn’t the first time but it was certainly going to be the biggest. “I don’t know Steve that well but that sound very Tony Stark to me.”

“I would never, so about the ode. Do you want in iambic pentameter or not? Steve is very particular about these things.”

“Like wedding colors?” She tried keeping her breathing steady.

“Change of subject!” Tony declared teasingly, “No ode, got it. Bucky looks like he is going to freak out if I don’t give you back after you get patched up.”

“Steve is making a face like I kicked his puppy but is too scared to say anything.”

“He just watched you take a knife meant for me and now is watching you get sewn up and you’re not crying. I would be scared too.” He glanced over at her shoulder, “Almost done,” He said with a squeeze of her hand, “How soon can I start teasing James for mooning over you?”

“Immediately, but don’t ask for the story. It’s not nearly as romantic as you and Steve.”

“As far as I’m concerned your love story started five minutes ago, Natalie Barnes.”

“Done,” she heard the medic declare, helping her sit up. “Don’t get too rough with it and get those taken out in a week or so.”

She let out a huff of breath that she wasn’t fully aware she had been holding in. Tony stood up and James knelt beside her. “Let’s go home!” Tony shouted to the remaining hands on deck, “Change course to Stark mansion. I’m done with being on the sea!”

“Natalie,” She said to James before kissing him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha hijacked this chapter sorry I know this is a Stony fic but this just came so naturally!


	19. Chapter 19

There was so much movement in so little time that there was barely any time to comprehend what was going on. After seeing Stane go down with a knife in his shoulder, Rhodey pulled the shackles from his waist coast and locked them snugly on the older man. “You think I’ll stay in jail?” Stane hissed as Rhodey manhandled him into a standing position.

“I’ll make sure you stay in jail. If you ever think of coming near my friends again, I’ll make sure you can never come back.” Without any pretense or warning Rhodey pulled the blade out of his shoulder. “If this gets infected you could lose an arm. You know how nicely the disabled are treated in prison. Let’s hope we can get to land before anything terrible happens to you.”

Rhodey looked over at Tony who was beside his own Lieutenant. Steve was hovering nervously behind them. “He’s fine Steve,” Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder. “He is alive and home now.”

Steve glanced between Rhodey and Tony holding his hand over his lieutenant’s shoulder. “What if it’s different?”

“No.”

Steve shook his head, startled by the response, and looked over at Rhodey with wide eyes.

“No,” Rhodey said again, “We are not playing these games again. If I have to marry the two of you right here, right now I will. No more pining. No more sighing longingly. I am done with you two either you get together or I force you two together. That man has loved you since you were 17 and I am done. One hundred and ten percent done with you two!”

“You’ve mentioned that.” Steve rolled his eyes at Rhodey.

“You didn’t have to listen to a grown man sigh every single time you walked out of a room. Now go make sure he’s ok.” Rhodey nudged him over to Tony who was just getting up from Natasha’s side.

Tony looked between Rhodey and Steve, “Change course to Stark Mansion! I’m done being on the sea!”

“How is she?” Steve asked, pulling Tony into his arms.

“Is she making out with Barnes?”

Steve glanced over, and sure enough, “Yes.”

“Then she’s fine.”

“You know we have to go to main port before we can go home right?” Tony groaned impatiently into Steve’s shoulder, causing Steve to chuckle. “I know, but unless you want Obadiah bleeding all over your carpet he needs to go to jail. And I don’t think Jarvis will appreciate blood on his fine rugs.”

“I guess we’ll have to do it your way.” Tony looked around at the crew hustling around them, changing course some splitting off to board which ever Stark ship had come to meet them.

“You know we have to talk at some point about everything.”

“I’d rather not,” Tony mumbled.

“It would make me feel better. I mean last time I saw you, you were not a father.”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“I’d like to get to know Peter, before forcing myself into his life.” Steve smiled down at Tony, reveling in the fact that he was here again, and they could kiss anytime they wanted to, so he did. He stole a soft kiss from Tony, before adding, “But no it’s not going to be a problem that you saved a kids life and wound up acting as a father figure to him.”

_______

“I’m curious.” Tony stared at Obbie from the other side of the bars. “Why? It’s not like you don’t make enough, or I never let you release something for production, so I’m here for closure mostly. And I want to know why.”

“Is there any reason that will placate you?” Obbie moved to stand across from Tony, to look down on him one last time.

“Not really, Steve is pretty happy about this.” Tony waved a hand around, “He never trusted you to begin with. But I did spend three years on a pirate ship and I’m curious.”

“You weren’t supposed to live.” Obbie sneered.

“Oh I know that part, but in the three years I’ve been gone you haven’t released anything half decent. You employed leading craftsmen and inventors and came up with shit. This company is barely worth anything now. I’m sure the Navy was getting restless, I’ve seen Asian ships that are better and faster than ours and I’m sure that did not roll over well with your investors. So you had to supplement by selling to pirates.”

“You are not worth the trouble you cause. No society women for the great Tony Stark, he needs someone his equal.”

“Really? You’re blaming this on Steve?” Tony laughed so hard he had to lean against the cell bars. “You’re not as smart as you think you are Obbie. See pirates hold on to their correspondence for black mail just in case you don’t deliver. About a year ago there was an uprising on the ship _The Mandarin._ The captain was killed and one of the captives took over the ship leaving the original crew shanghaied. So I took all the letters and shipping documents from the captain’s quarters and gave them to the Navy. If that doesn’t constitute a vote of no confidence I don’t know what will. I’m back and I hold more political power now than ever before. You’re going to rot in here.”

“You!” Obbie declared, having pieced together.

“I sank my own ships. It was satisfying, since you had gutted them and made them nearly unrecognizable. That look.” Tony nodded and his smirk grew, “That right there is closure enough.” He spun on his heel and walked out of the holding area.

Steve reached out for Tony, catching his arm as he walked past, “Everything alright?”

Tony sighed and looked up at Steve, “This whole looking up at you thing is going to take some getting used to, but I think everything is going to turn out fine.”


End file.
